Harry's Protector
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place after fourth year. When Harry started Hogwarts, Severus discovered a link he had to the boy. He then vowed to protect Harry from anything that might hurt him, even from his own father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

**Harry's Protector**

_July 1980_

Eileen Prince was laying in St. Mungo's hospital holding her new born son. She knew she couldn't keep him. Her ex husband would surely find out, and muggle or not, he would find a way to cause the boy pain, just as he did their other son. As hard as it would be, Eileen knew she had to give up her child to save him.

Eileen was pulled out of her thoughts by the appearance of a young couple. "Lily, James, it's good to see you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure that I don't, but I have to," Eileen said and handed Lily the baby.

Lily then walked over to James smiling, who looked down at the baby happily. They then looked up at a miserable looking Eileen. "we'll take good care of him. I promise," said James. Eileen nodded as James and Lily left with the baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_September 1991_

Severus was not in a good mood. That wasn't really unusual, but that night he was in a particular foul mood. It was the night of the opening feast and he'd just gotten his first glance at the Potter brat. The day he'd been dreading since he started teaching had finally come. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. Severus was sure the boy would make his life difficult. How could he not? He was the son of James Potter.

As Severus was contemplating these thoughts an owl made it's way over to him. It apparently had a letter for him. Severus took the letter off the owl and opened it. The first thing he noticed was that it was in his mother's handwriting. Severus was confused because his mother, Eileen Prince had died about five years prior. Curiosity got the better of him and he started to read.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this letter, I have died. This will come as a shock to you, but you have a younger brother. I didn't tell you about because I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't take the chance that your father would find out. I couldn't let him do to your brother what he did to us. I had to protect him, so I gave him up for adoption. I gave him to that muggleborn friend of yours and her husband. I am telling you this now because it is now his first year in Hogwarts and assuming you are still teaching there I would like you to look after him. Please look after your brother and make sure he is safe and happy._

_Love Mother_

Severus was blown away. The Potter boy was actually his younger brother. He couldn't believe it. This mother had another child that she'd never told him about. He understood why she hadn't told him. His father would have made the boy's life a living hell, and he still could if given the chance. The last that Severus knew his father was still alive. He hadn't seen the man in many years, but he was sure is father was the same bitter old drunk he always was. In that moment, Severus made a decision. He would not tell anyone about the letter he'd just received. He would make sure that his father never discovered his relation to the boy who lived, even if it meant that Severus had to treat the boy like he would if the boy really had been the spawn of James Potter. He would treat his brother like an enemy if it would protect him from the abusive bastard that was their father.


	2. Chapter 2

_June 1995_

Severus Snape was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, once again in a foul mood. It was the night that Triwizard tournament ended. His brother had thankfully survived, but he'd watched a boy die and was almost killed by the Dark Lord. Severus had wanted to comfort the boy, but he knew that if he'd done that, there was a good chance that someone would discover their relationship. He couldn't allow that to happen. If Harry's life was bad now, it would get considerably worse with Tobias Snape in it.

Severus was about to turn the corner near the near the dungeons when he heard the voices of two people he recognized.

"I'm begging you not to do this," came the voice of the headmaster.

The man he was speaking to gave an evil kind of laugh. A laugh Severus recognized as belonging to his father.

"He's my son. My property," Tobias said.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He hoped that his father was talking about him. He prayed that the man had not somehow discovered the truth about his brother.

"He is not a piece of property. He is a fourteen year old boy who has just gone through a very traumatic ordeal.

Severus had heard all he needed to hear. His father had learned the truth about Harry and was now looking to grab hold of his newest punching bag. Determined to make sure that his father failed in that mission, Severus ran through the halls of Hogwarts. He ran up to the third floor, knocking down a few unsuspecting students in his way. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from doing what had to be done. He then ran through the double doors that led to the hospital room.

He was grateful to find Harry alone in a bed. He didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone else. He ran over to Harry's bed and pulled him out by the collar of his shirt before the boy had time to react. He dragged him out of the hospital wing and back into the hallway.

"Professor what's happening?" asked a scared Harry. He knew his professor well enough to know that this was not the man's usual attempt to punishment or to yell at him for something. The man was scared and that terrified Harry because he'd never seen his professor scared like that.

"Harry look at me," Severus said gripping the boy's shoulder. "The passageway to Hogsmead. Where is it?"

Harry was getting more scared by the minute. Snape had never called him by his first name before and the man kept was looking at him desperately. 'It's down the hall by the staircase. It's the statue of the humpbacked Witch," he said shakily.

Severus then grabbed a hold of the boy once more and ran with him down the hall. As they were about to approach the statue, they came to an abrupt stop when they saw the headmaster waiting for them.

"Headmaster," Severus said pleadingly.

"Do you really think this is the way, Severus?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I don't see any other alternative," he said.

"You are talking about breaking the law," the headmaster reminded him.

" I don't care," Severus said bluntly. "Look, I know I can't take you in a duel, but I will go down trying if I have to. I will not allow that man to put his hands on him."

At this point Harry was really scared. He knew things were bad if his professor was talking about dueling the headmaster. "Professor, What's happening?" he asked looking at Dumbledore.

"If you do this, you will have to this, you will have to remain in hiding. You may never be able to return and Harry will have to stay hidden until he's of age. What kind of life is that?" the headmaster asked ignoring Harry's question.

"Better than the alternative," Severus told him.

"Where will you go?" Dumbledore asked.

"There are places I can go that he will never find me," he assured.

Harry was really confused. He wondered who this 'he' they were talking about was. Were they talking about Voldemort or someone else?

They then heard footsteps coming towards them. Severus looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. "Headmaster please," he begged. Dumbledore then stepped aside. Severus moved the statue so that he and Harry could step through.

"Severus!" he heard someone call for him from down the hall. He turned for a second and gave his father the biggest glare he could muster before pulling Harry through the secret passage way with him and as far away from his father as he could get him.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting to Hogsmead, Severus apparated himself and Harry to outside his family home. "Come on," he said leading the way inside.

Once inside, Harry was mesmerized. The house was bigger than any house he'd ever seen. He was sure that Hogwarts was the only place he'd ever been to that was bigger. "Were are we professor.

"Prince Manor. My ancestral home." _your as well_, he thought.

"Why are we here, sir? Why did we have to leave Hogwarts?" he asked confused. "Who was that man?"

"Follow me," Severus said. He then led Harry down the hall into the living room. He thought it best to get comfortable because he knew that this was going to be a long night and that it was likely that Harry wasn't going to handle what he had to tell him very well.

After there were both seated, Harry turned to Severus with pleading eyes. "Professor please, tell me what's going on," he begged. He didn't know how much more he could take. He'd just had to watch a classmate die and fight a demented Dark Lord. Now, he had been dragged away from the one place he felt safe by the teacher that liked him the least.

"Alright, I'll tell you." the professor said. "A few years ago, during your first year, I received a letter from my mother. It said that I had a younger brother. A brother that she put for adoption," He said. He then looked straight into Harry's eyes. "That child was you."

"That isn't possible," Harry denied. "My parents were James and Lily Potter."

"The Potter's adopted you, Harry," Severus told him. "I know this is hard to take in, but I am telling you the truth."

"If this is true then why do I look so much like James and Lily Potter?" He asked.

"My…Our mother was quite good at Charms and Potions, as was Lily. I'm guessing that one of them did something to make sure you looked like the Potters.

At this point Harry was starting to lose it. This was just too much. How much was he supposed to be expected to take. Harry then looked up at Severus. "You said you knew since my first year. How could you treat me the way you did if you knew we were family?"

"I had to," he said.

"Why?" Harry asked as his voice started to break.

"To protect you," he told him.

"Protect me from what?" Harry demanded to know.

"From our father," Severus said. "It's why Mother put you up for adoption in the first place."

"Why did I need protection from my own father?" He asked confused.

"Not all fathers are good and loving, Harry. Our father is a bitter old drunk, who liked to take out his aggressions on little boys," Severus told him looking down.

"He hit you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"He did, and I had to make sure he couldn't do the same to you," he explained.

"So, is that why we left Hogwarts? That man, was he your…our father?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded.

"I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with the way you treat me at school?"

"It was my intention to take this secret to my grave," he said seriously. "I never wanted anyone to find out because if the truth came out, _he _would find out and he would take you away and he would hurt you. He would hurt you to the point that it would break your spirit and turn you into someone you never wanted to be. Someone like me. I couldn't let that happen. I thought that if I treated you like the son of James Potter that no one would ever find out. The only other people who knew were dead."

Harry couldn't believe how this night had turned out. His professor, or brother as he'd just been revealed to be, had cared about him. Had treated him like dirt because he cared about him and maybe even loved him. This was all too much for Harry to take in. He turned to Severus and said, "I need some time alone to think about this."

"I understand. Your room will be upstairs. The first door on the left," Severus told him and watched as Harry got up and went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"You senile old man. You let him take my son!" Tobias yelled.

"Yes," Albus said matter-of-factly.

"Where did they go?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Albus said honestly. "And I wouldn't tell you if I did."

"What's going on?" asked Minerva McGonagall, who had come over after hearing the commotion.

"You will pay for this. You had no right to let them go," Tobias snarled.

"I had every right. During the school year, every student here is in my custody. If I decide to allow one of my professors to take a student out of the school for his safety, that is my prerogative," he told him. "Now, if Severus decides not to return with Harry, I can't be blamed for that."

"I will find them," Tobias insisted.

"No, if I know Severus as well as I think I do, you won't," Albas said with his eyes twinkling.

"You can't do this. He's my son," he said.

"You mean your possession, don't you? That's what you called him." Albus reminded him. "That's what this is really about isn't it? Severus took your potential punching bag away."

"I don't know what my son has told you, but he's a liar," Tobias said.

"Of course he is. And I'm sure Harry would be too when he told someone," Albus said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must have a meeting with Professor McGonagall here." He then motioned for Minerva to follow him.

"This isn't over, old man. I will find that kid and he's going to be mine," Tobias called after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Albus what is going on? Who was that man? And what is this I hear about Severus taking Harry someplace," Minerva asked after they got to the headmaster's office.

"Harry and Severus are gone," he said.

"What do you mean gone?" Minerva asked nervously.

"I mean they aren't coming back," Albus said.

"Ever?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, at least not until Harry is of age," he told her.

"That's two years from now," Minerva said. "Why did they leave in the first place? Does this have something to do with you know who?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Albus assured her. "Severus is protecting Harry from his father."

"Why would Severus' father be interested in Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Because he's Harry's father too," he told her.

"What?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Severus' mother gave Harry to the Potter's to protect him from her husband," Albus explained.

Minerva was shocked. She had no idea that Harry was adopted. "Did you know before tonight?"

"No, but I think Severus did. I doubt he knew the whole time, but he definitely knew before tonight." he said with certainty.

"Why didn't he say anything?" she wondered.

"Probably for the same reason his mother gave him to the Potter's. To protect him from his father," Albus said. "It would have worked too, if it Lily hadn't written it in a diary that would later be found by Petunia Dursley. Petunia then found Tobias and showed it to him. She wanted to get rid of Harry and this was the best way she knew how."

"Where did Severus take Harry?" Minerva wondered.

"I don't know and honestly, I don't want to know. The less I know about where they are the better," he sad.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"We hope for the best," Albus told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up at around 11 the next morning. He hadn't slept well the night before. How could he? He'd just found out his entire life had been a lie. His parents weren't his parents, he had a brother, who had been someone that he disliked above almost anyone else, and to top it all off, he had a father, who would love nothing more than to cause him pain. He didn't know what to do about all this. All he knew was that he had to find a way to deal with everything and he needed to find a way to defend himself incase his father ever found them.

Harry made his way downstairs and back into the living room. He found that Severus was sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Professor," he called

Severus looked up from his newspaper. "Hi. How did you sleep?"

"Alright," Harry lied. "What is going to happen if we're found?"

"We won't be," he assured.

"But if we are, they'll make me go with him, right?" asked Harry.

"If they find us, yes," Severus confirmed.

"And if that happens, he'll hit me?" he asked.

"Most likely, which is why I am going to make sure that doesn't happen," Severus answered.

"You can't promise that," said Harry.

"What are you saying, Harry?" Severus questioned.

"I think I need to learn how to fight. That way if they find us, I can defend myself against him," he answered.

Severus sighed. He didn't to teach the boy how to fight. The kid already had enough on his plate. He was already going to have to be trained to fight the dark lord, he didn't need to be worrying about an abusive father. He deserved to have a normal childhood, but apparently that wasn't in the cards for Harry.

"Alright, I will teach you how to fight," he conceded.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Is it out yet?"

"No, but it's only been a day. Tobias is a muggle. He wouldn't be able to make things happen this quickly. I'd say it would be out by tomorrow or the next day.

"Are we going to stay here for good?" asked Harry as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, it's the safest here. It's unreachable by all, including Dumbledore. No one can find it except for those with Prince blood. We can bring people here, but they can't find it on their own. Also, I will be able to train you better here," Severus explained.

"You mean train me to fight?" asked Harry.

Severus hesitated. He didn't think it was a good time to tell Harry about the prophecy. He'd already been through enough in last few days. He would tell the boy soon, but for now, he would let the boy deal with the information he already knew. "I also want to train you for if you ever come across the dark lord again. He has it out for you, so I think it is best that you be able to fight him."

Harry nodded. "When do we start?"

"We shall start today. This afternoon. If you would like, you can go have breakfast and then get some more rest. You will need it for when we start," said Severus.

Harry nodded and went to find the kitchen, so he could get something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Ron and Hermione went to the hospital wing to see Harry. When they got there though, Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Hermione wondered.

"He's gone," they heard a voice say from behind.

Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Dumbledore in the doorway. "Headmaster, Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid that Harry has left Hogwarts," Albus told them. As he sat down on one of the beds.

"Well, when's he coming back?" asked Ron.

"He's not," Albus said bluntly.

"What do you mean he's not? Where is he?" Hermione asked. She was starting to get worried. Something had to be really wrong for Harry to be taken from Hogwarts in the middle of the night.

"I honestly don't know Miss Granger, but he isn't coming back. Harry will not return to Hogwarts for his fifth and sixth year. He may not return at all," he replied.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because it isn't safe for him to be here. If he were to remain here, he would be sent home with a very violent man. A man who would intentionally do him harm," Albus told them.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She didn't understand what was going on. Harry was supposed to be returning to his Aunt and Uncle's for part of the summer and then he would go to the Burrow.

"I'm afraid some things have recently come to light. It appears that Harry was adopted," he said.

"Harry's adopted?" asked a stunned Ron.

"Yes. His mother gave him up to protect him from her abusive husband. Harry's father has figured out the truth about him and has tried to take custody of him. Harry was taken out of Hogwarts for his own safety," Albus explained.

"By who?" Hermione wondered.

"By Professor Snape," said Albus.

"Snape?" Ron asked appalled.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley," Albus reprimanded.

"Excuse me, Professor, but why did Professor Snape take Harry?" Hermione wondered. She knew for a fact that Snape hated Harry and vice versa. Why would the man willingly agree to hide Harry from his father.

"Well, you see, Miss Granger, Professor Snape is Harry's older brother," he answered.

They both gaped in surprise.

"Harry and Professor Snape share the same mother and father. Severus tried to hide the truth from Harry so that his father would never become aware. Unfortunately, the truth came out and they were forced to flee," Albus explained.

"So Harry's just gone. He can't ever come back?" a horrified Hermione asked. She couldn't really imagine a life without Harry in it. She didn't want to consider the possibility that she would never see him again.

"Harry may return when he turns seventeen. Whether he chooses to return, I cannot say. We will have to wait and see," he answered.

"The whole world is going to be hunting them," Hermione commented. She knew the law. Professor Snape had kidnapped Harry. The ministry would do whatever it took to find them, and once they did, not only would Harry be forced to go with his father, but Professor Snape would end up in Azkaban.

"Not to worry, Miss Granger, They won't be found. I know Professor Snape very well. If anyone can remain hidden he can."


End file.
